1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to brake assemblies, and more particularly to bicycle brake assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of brakes for bicycles have been used. However, known units such as existing cantilever brakes and U-brakes have various limitations and disadvantages.